Guess What?
by Claymate
Summary: Scully has very important news, but yet the news she carries is literally impossible. What will Mulder say?
1. Default Chapter

Mulder was sitting alone in his apartment, on the computer, when he heard knocking at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." He heard Scully's voice from outside.

He turned off his computer and went to open the door.

"Hey, Scully. What are you doing here so late? Isn't it a little past your bedtime" He said and gave a small smile.

"You know, I could be asking you the exact same question."

"But I was asleep." He said innocently and exaggerated a fake yawn. "You woke me up."

"You liar."

"One of my speciatlies. So, what did you say you came here for again"

"I didn't."

"Oh. Okay, then what _are_ you here for?"

She sighed and looked at him, her face showing sadness, but her eyes gleaming with joy. She unzipped her purse and dug in it for something. She took out a little blue bag and handed it to Mulder.

"What's this" He said as he took it.

"Just look inside."

He looked puzzled but looked in anyway. When he did, what he saw made his eyes go wide. He looked at Scully, shocked.

Tears welled up in Scully's eyes.

"Guess what"

* * *

1 Month Earlier Than That

Scully woke up with a smile on her face. She had just had the best night of her life with Mulder. She looked over at him, sleeping soundly, and her smile grew slightly larger. She sighed dreamily and closed her eyes. She would definitley be on Cloud 9 all day today. She slowly opened her eyes again...and gasped. Mulder was within inches of her face, and their noses were actually touching.

"Jesus, Mulder! Why'd you do that?"

He just laughed. It was a crystal clear laugh that filled the entire room.

Scully muttered something under her breath, but Mulder only caught "...give me a heart attack...gray hairs before I'm even forty...ugh..."

He laughed again.

"_What_ may I ask is so _funny?_" Her voice held annoyaince, but her eyes still gleamed and a smile tugged at her lips, threatening to reveal itself.

"Ah, Miss, it is but your beauty that makes me laugh so full-heartedly."

The smile plunged out of its cage. She playfully shoved him.

The smile on Mulder's face dissapeared, but his eyes still showed laughter.

"Hey now! You don't have to get violent!" He whined, putting on the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

It was Scully's turn to laugh.

"Sorry, Mulder. I'm an FBI Agent. The puppy dog eyes don't faze me any."

"Aha! Correction:You _were_ an FBI Agent, before Skinner made us take this six-week leave. I think it's the best thing he could ever do for us. We're gonna have to repay him, you know."

"You're right, Mulder. But how?"

"We could give a donation to the bereau.(A/N:Sp?) Or...something..."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Notta clue." He said before taking her and rolling her over onto her back, Scully giggling as he did.

"You ready to get up?" He asked.

"Hmmm..." She said mock thoughtfully. "I don't think so..."

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she took the hint. They were both in for a _very_ playfull morning.

* * *

**Back the Present**

"Scully, this...this just isn't possible. Literally. There was that one time, and only because the aliens implanted that chip. How..." Mulder trailed off, looking at the test in amazment.

"I know. But...I _don't_ know...maybe, that last time, they changed something. Maybe they only wanted me barren for a limited time. But I don't really care _how_ it happened. I'm just glad it happened with you."

Mulder's head snapped up.

"W-what?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday, Mulder. (Pause) This" She gestured to her stomach. "is your baby."


	2. Suprised

Mulder blinked.

"Wow." He mumbled.

Scully nodded in understanding, and moved toward him, snaking her arms around his neck. He dropped the test, and put his arms around her waist. Without warning, he felt his shoulder becoming wet. He held her at arms legnth, and wiped away what he could of the endless tears that were flowing down her face.

"Hey." He said softly and shook her slightly. "We're gonna get through this. We've done it before."

"Oh. I'm-I'm not crying because I''m scared. I'm just happy. Very happy. We, _we,_ are gonna have a baby. Without the help of aliens."

They looked at each other and laughed.

When Mulder had gotten himself together, he asked"So, you want to sleep over tonight"

"Sure, okay. That would be nice, just let me get my stuff." She said, and started for the door.

"No! Just leave it. You wont need it anyway, it's not like we're going anywhere. C'mere." He said, and held his arms out.

Scully smiled and rolled her eyes before stepping into his arms. She grinned into his shoulder.

"Hmm, Mulder" she said after a few minutes. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Okay." He whispered.

**The Next Morning**

Scully woke up to an empty bedside and the sound of the shower running,and smiled slightly when all the thoughts came running back to her. The baby, the late night conversation, and falling asleep together.

The water stopped running, and Scully peeked in through the door, only to see part of his shadow from her posistion on the bed. Before she could lay back down, though, Mulder stepped out of the bathroom. Scully snapped her eyes closed, and held her breath.

"You can stop pretending to sleep, Scully, I know you're awake." She let the breath out, and sighed.

"You're too observant."

"I'm an FBI Agent, Scully. What do yopu expect, laziness?"

"Only on vacation." She said.

Mulder smiled, and so did Scully, then both fell silent.

"So...how're you feeling" Mulder asked, breaking the akward silence.

"Oh, I'm fine. You"

"I'm good,I'm good. Have you settled on a name yet"

"Not yet. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Oh?" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah,let me..." Mulder lightly pushed on Scully's forearm, gesturing for her to scoot over. She obliged.

"What is it?"

"Okay, get this..._...Naveah._ What do you think? It's for a girl."

"Wow. I like it. Does it mean?"

"Butterfly."

"Butterfly? That's exotic. Where'd you come up with that?"

"Internet." He explained simply.

"Oh. I guess you can find anything on the internet."

"Yep."

They sat in silence for a long moment, until Scully broke it with-

"I'm hungry."

Mulder looked at her.

"Me too. I'll order breakfast."

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." Mulder said, and grinned. Scully grinned back. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Just don't take too long, okay" Mulder questioned. She nodded, and Mulder headed for the phone.

As Scully stripped of her worksuit, (She had fallen asleep in it.) she started thinking about the bay and Mulder again. God, she loved Mulder, and she knew she'd love this baby, too. It just felt wierd, being pregnant again, when you know you're not supposed to be, and scary, because their was the possibilty that this baby could be taken away again, just like little William. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she ran her shower and stepped in.

When Scully got dressed and walked into the kitchen, Mulder was there waiting for her, two bags from McDonald's in each hand.

"Oh, God, that smells good." Scully said, and wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"What did you get?"

"Two saugage and gravy biscuits, just for us. Please tell me you like sausage and gravy."

"Yeah."

He reached over to the nearest table and set the bags down. His hands found their way to her lower back and he pressed down, teasing her. She let out a soft moan into his chest. This pleased him, so to tease her more, he ran a finger up her spine, and felt her shudder involuntarily. He smiled a small, satisfied smile. Scully closed her eyes.

"Scully...look at me."

Her eyes remained closed.

"Scully." He demanded, a little more firmly. "Look at me."

Scully slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into Mulder's green ones.

"Tell me the truth on this, Scully. Our situation-are you afraid?"

"No. I have you."

He stepped back a little.

"I said the truth, Scully. You'd have to be crazy not to be afraid. It's okay. Even I'm a little afraid. But not so afraid that I won't be able to take care of you. You can be afraid, Scully."

She stayed silent. Mulder sighed softly.

"I made something for you. Eat your breakfast,and I'll give it to you."

He stepped back completley, and Scully felt cold again immeadeatley. She was about to say something, but Mulder was already shutting the door to their bedroom.

She sat blindly on the chair at the ding room table, but neglected the food that sat in front of her. She didn't know what had just happened, all she knew is that it stung. She never expected Mulder to ask that out of the blue. How was she supposed to answer that? Tears pricked at her eyes, and a few rolled down her cheeks. She remembered when she was pregnant with William, she cried a lot more than she really thought she ought to. She loved Mulder with all her heart, but something told her that it wasn't the hormones and emotions of having a baby that caused her tears that night.


	3. Poems

Whatever Mulder had in mind about Scully being scared of their situation, it was making Scully angry. He still hadn't given her what he said he'd made for her, and it'd been two hours since he'd asked her to eat her breakfast first. Now, she sat on the couch in the fetal position, reading a book, with a glass of lemonade on her side.

And, sure enough, no sooner had she turned to page two, Mulder came bounding in with a CD player and headphones in his hand. In a second, the headphones were on Scully's head, and Mulder was hitting play.

"Mulder, what the"

But Mulder cut her off by putting a finger to his lips, and soon Mulder's voice filled her ears as a poem was being read to her.

You'll Spread your wings and prepare to fly

When it's right before your big blue eyes

But I never want to let you go

You're the greatest girl I'll ever know

Please just stay

You can be afraid

You can cry your tears

I'd never think of leaving you

Never in a million years

You can be afraid

Just place your head upon my shoulder

I'm available day or night

But if you hold it in

You'll never take flight

You can be afraid

You can cry your tears

I'd never think of leaving you

Never in a million years

You can be afraid

You can be afraid

When the CD was over, Scully just sat there, mouth agape, still trying to fully comprehend what she had just heard. Mulder? Reciting poetry? That _he_ wrote?

What kind of upside-down, parallel, inside out universe was she_ in_?

"Oh my God-Mulder! What-what is this? Did you make this"

"I wrote it, to get the message to you. I knew you'd be way too stubborn to admit to my face that you were scared."

"I'm not stubborn"

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you are."

"No...I;m not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"I rest my case."

This sent Scully over the edge. In one swift movement, she snatched the closest pillow off the couch and hit Mulder over his head. Hard.

Mulder stared at her incrediuosly. It was now Scully's turn to raise an eyebrow, and give an exaggerated look of innocence.

"Now, I must've just imagined that, because I know you _did not_ just hit me over the head with a pillow."

Scully was now back to reading her book, with one hand over her mouth and her shoulders shaking a little.

"Oh, okay. So you wanna be that way? Huh? Well, fine. Take this" And, much to Scully's surprise, he bopped her over the head with the same pillow, laughing slightly.

Scully sighed, put down her book, slowly took of her glasses and set them aside.

"This...MEANS WAR" She shouted, and jumped for the pillow,sending Mulder off the couch, landing on his backside. Scully grabbed the pillow just before she went down, too. Right on top of Mulder, in the most embarrasing way possible. With her head between his legs.

Everything stopped. Time itself felt like it had stopped. Scully felt Mulder's length harden agaisnt her cheek as she froze.

Mulder quickly came to his senses and scrambled up off the floor, a blush creeping to his cheeks, Scully the same.

Scully was still a little shaken a few minutes afterwards, and couldn't look Mulder in the eyes for anything. He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"We shouldn't be this embarrased. I mean, we've had sex before. You've seen it, touched it. Why the hell are we acting like scared teenagers doing it for the first time"

He said, a little loudly.

"I don't know. I guess...it was just unexpected, that's all. It' not our fault. We didn't know it was going to happen. And there's no need to raise you're voice."

"I'm sorry. Let's just go to bed, okay" Scully nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. Mulder took hold of them and led her into the bedroom.

"Are you okay? You don't we affected the baby any doing that, do you" Mulder sounded worried.

"No, I'm okay. And I don't think we hurt the baby any, but I do need to get checked at the hopsital, anyway. If you're worried"

"I am."

Scully laughed quietly, and patted Mulder's arm.

"Okay. I'll go first thing tomorrow, I promise."


	4. Two Times the Fun

As soon as Scully stepped out of her morning shower, pain sweeped through her stomach and she staggered backwards a bit. She clamped her teeth together and air hissed through them. The pain remained as she tried to get dressed. Since their was a visible bump growing on her front, none of her pants would fit. Anger pushed itself to the top. Why hadn't she thought ahead of time to get maternity clothes?

She dragged herself into the kitchen, a scowl burdening her features. Mulder noticed this and walked over to her, concern wrinkeling the corners of of his eyes and his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

She glared up at him, looking deadly. Mulder took a tiny step backwards.

"None of my pants fit." She dragged out slowly, seethingly.

Mulder's eyebrows shot up, then descended back down again.

"Well, that's not a problem. We can go shopping after you visit the doctor." He took a sip of his coffee and offered her the cup. She refused.

"... and I have this pain in my stomach...I don't remember having with William."

Mulder scowled. "All the more reason to visit the doctor, Scully."

She sighed and nodded.

"God, I'm tired." She slowly got up and walked the two short steps over to Mulder and buried her face in his chest.

He set his coffee down and wrapped his amrs securely around her.

"Do I _really have_ to go to the doctor?" Scully whined.

"Let me get dressed," He said into her shoulder, "And I'll carry you there."

Scully grinned at his chest.

"You got a deal." She said, and pushed herself up off him and sat down.

Mulder kissed her and took off for the bedroom to get changed, and Scully sighed and layed her head down on the counter, her eyes fluttering shut, and entered a dream world all her own...

When Scully woke up, she was sitting in an all but comfortable chair, and Mulder was at her side, reading a magazine. She sat up quickly.

"Where am I?" She mumlbled to no one in particular.

"The hospital waiting room, Sleeping Beauty. They should be calling you in any minute now."

Scully took a quick look around. Mulder was right, they were in a waiting room, but how she had gotten there when she was asleep was still a mystery.

"How did I get here in the fir...(Yawn)...st place?"

Mulder remained silent, looking at his magazine, and a small smirk was covering his features.

"Do you remember what i said to you right before you passed out on the counter?"

Scully looked at him, pulzzeled. Mulder rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"_Let me get dressed, and I'll carry you."_

Scully looked over at him, and realisation swepped over her face and she grinned. He grinned back, happy that she remembered.

"Dana Scully?" A female voice snatched them out of their thoughts.

"Dana Scully?" She said again.

"That's us." Mulder said.

Scully nodded and stood up, straitened up her shirt, and took off towards the direction the womans voice was coming from, Mulder following close behind.

"Well, everything seems to be in check." The doctor, who was seeing Scully, said. "Except..."

Instantly, Mulder's eyes grew wide and he began suspecting the worst. He grabbed Scully's hand and held tight.

"You told me you were experiencing abdominal pain, correct?"

"Yes," She replied.

"Well, that's just because your uterus is getting pushed farther than you expected it to." He said.

Scully looked at Mulder, confused, then looked back at the doctor, still confused.

"What does that mean?" Mulder asked.

"It means," The doctor began, and started writing something on a slip of paper, "you're going to have twins."


End file.
